ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wagnike2/Ghost Recon: Future Soldier Review Roundup
With the release of Ghost Recon: Future Soldier today, the critics have voiced their opinions, and the consensus is positive! The game currently has a Metacritic score of 80. Here are a few snippets from publications on both the Internet and print. Make sure to voice your opinions on the matter below! Loved It Game Revolution Score: 4.5/5 "And oh, what a beautiful box of toys you have to play with. Sensors marks enemies in the immediate vicinity. Grenades and flashbangs operate with devastating effect. The UAV is a quad-copter you can park above a group of enemies before going back to your rifle to keep tabs on hostile positions. The UAV is also a valuable tool in marking opponents for sync shots while maintaining stealth." IGN Score: 8.5/10 "A refreshing change from the current trend of thoughtless shooters, and in the moments when everything clicks together, it's hard to think of a more absorbing shooter." Playstation Magazine UK Score: 8/10 "Although the endgames of your objectives are never that interesting (ooh, please let me rescue another dull CIA operative!) the variety of tasks consistently are. With such strong pacing, there’s little downtime or repetition. From wading through a blizzard with a walking robot sidekick, entering into a prolonged pitch battle on a Middle Eastern highway as civilians flee between your fire, or converting your UAV into a four-wheeled sabotaging Micro Machine to bork electrics in a Ruskie airport, the action is always inventive.." Playstation Universe Score: 8/10 "The multiplayer is shaping up to be the real star of the show, with in-depth customisation, the likes of which we've never seen before in a shooter, and a variety of brilliantly designed maps." Game Informer Score: 7.5/10 "Future Soldier also looks aged. Ubisoft seemed to channel all the graphical horsepower into creating particle effects like sandstorms and smoke. While they look impressive in certain scenarios, the ugly textures, pop-up, and cardboard cutout grass that pierces straight through your prone soldier are much more prevalent and break the sense of immersion. Held up against the high graphical benchmarks of the genre, Ghost Recon looks technologically malnourished. The invasive HUD also mars the sensory experience. Having your ammo count, teammate positions, enemy positions, ammo crate locations, objective location, and data about your current location all on the screen at once is information overload." Thought it was Okay TheSixthAxis Score: 6/10 "If you don't care about narrative, don't need the latest and greatest game engine powering your HD shooters and can live with the confused juxtaposition of stealth and over-the-top action braggadocio then you'll love it. If you want a tense, tight, stealthy experience then you'll probably love around half of it and loathe when it robs you of that pleasure." Hated It At the current time, no critics hated this game. Wikian Reviews Now it's time for Wikian's to review Ghost Recon: Future Soldier. If you pick up a copy, post your thoughts in the comments or post your own blog! Let us know what you thought! Is Ghost Recon: Future Soldier Worth Buying? Yes No Category:News Category:Blog posts